


Repsaj's New Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates - A Hole in the Wall drabble. King Kooh is shocked after his sibling adopts a stray kitten.





	Repsaj's New Kitten

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj opened his eye and sat up after there was something on his bed. Concern filled his eye before he glanced at Ailicec. He saw her smile as she rested. ''At least Ailicec is safe,'' Repsaj said. He looked ahead. His eye settled on a stray kitten. It widened. 

The kitten purred. 

Repsaj smiled before Ailicec opened her eyes and sat up. 

''A kitten!'' Ailicec smiled and held the kitten. ''Let's keep it!'' 

King Kooh appeared. He frowned. ''Your voices woke me up.'' 

The kitten ran out of Ailicec's arms and to King Kooh. 

Repsaj sobbed after the kitten purred.

 

THE END


End file.
